Chris Parkman
Chris Oliver Parkman is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the fourth child and third eldest son of Abbie and Matthew Parkman. He is also the younger twin brother to Thomas Parkman. His older brother and sister are Matt Jnr Jnr and Kaylee Parkman. His younger sisters are Chloe, Lily, Anna and Emma Jnr. He will possess the abilities of Growth Manipulation, Nova Induction and Infra-red Vision. Appearance Chris will always be identical to his older twin brother Thomas Parkman. At birth, both will share the same blue eyes, but they will change colour as they age, settling on a dark brown colour. Both will have naturally tanned complexions. Chris and Thomas will both be born with darkish blonde hair, but this will change too until they eventually share the same light brown shade as adults. The only noticable difference between Chris and Thomas will be their taste in clothing - Thomas will always select more formal outfits. Abilities His first ability will be Growth Manipulation. Using this ability, Chris could manipulate a person's age, maturity and physical size, all by manipulating growth. He could alter physical age, age a person until this becomes fatal, shrink a person and grow someone to enormous size. He will be able to use the ability on himself, on other people and on any other living thing. The ability can also be used to inflict and to heal tumours, since these are caused by uncontrolled tissue growth. His second ability will be Nova Induction, shared by his adoptive cousin Ella. Chris will be capable of producing novae of various energies. These will include novae of kinetic energy, explosions of heat, fire and radioactivity, and specific novae in order to overcome shields and immunities. However, he will not be able to create or manipulate any other forms of energy. He will not struggle as much with control as Ella did, but he will favour producing explosions, and will spend a lot of his childhood blowing up his toys and possessions. His final ability will be Infra-red Vision, which is the ability to see infra-red radiation as visible light. Chris will be able to activate this ability at will, and will then be able to see infra-red radiation. The radiation is a form of heat, and is emitted from all living beings. The ability can thus be used to see people and animals in the dark, and beings which are hidden from normal view. It could also show whether a person was living or dead, in cases where this may not be visibly apparent. The core of the body would appear red in this vision, while other parts would appear purple, orange or yellow, depending on the distance from the core. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abbie Parkman *Father - Matthew Parkman *Older brother - Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Older sister - Kaylee Parkman *Older twin brother - Thomas Parkman *Younger sisters - Chloe, Lily, Anna and Emma Parkman Jnr Etymology Chris is a Greek name meaning "bearer of Christ" or "follower of Christ", and is usually short for Christian or Christopher but is in this case a stand-alone name. His middle name, Oliver, is French and means "elf army". It can also refer to the olive tree, a symbol of peace. His surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. History & Future Chris will be the youngest of the twins born, in 2034, and his older siblings, Matt Jnr Jnr and Kaylee will be 4 and 2 at the time. He will be a year old when Chloe is born. He will be nearly 3 when Lily will be born in early 2037, and Anna will be born on the 1st of March 2037, when he is 4. Emma Jnr will be the youngest sibling, and she will be born 24th September, 2040. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters